kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Diloxic
Overview Diloxic is a giant mutant Dilophosaurus. She has an unusual toolset, but if the right tool is used for the right job she can be an absolute horror. Her unique abilities provide her with different methods of weakening and disarming her opponents in ways other monsters can only dream of. She is a sadistic hunter, and enjoys toying with her prey before going in for the kill. Origin On the tropical resort of Hawaii, the American government was making experiments with genetic engineering. The goal was to clone dinosaurs for possible use in growing a home-made kaiju. This kaiju was to be placed under mind-control and used to defend American cities. After many trials with many successfuly cloned species, scientists finally settled on Dilophosaurus as the species in choice for their purposes. And so an individual Dilo was mutated into a gargantuan creature, capable of using a very potent venom. Unfortunately for the US government, the beast, now named Diloxic, escaped control almost immediately and set about running rampant through the island, destroying millions in property damage as well as the hopes and dreams of tourists everywhere. Energy System Diloxic regains energy slowly over time. However, her energy reproduction is slightly slower than the average monster, so she must also rely on one of her spits to regain energy(See Ranged Combat). Ranged Combat Diloxic relies heavily on her spit. She is capable of picking and choosing which type of venom she lobs at her opponent, and each has a different effect. The basic spit does a set amount of damage, acting like a solid projectile. The "Blind" variant turns off the opponents Auto-lock, so all ranged attacks by them shoot straight in front of them. Although this does not make it impossible to hit Diloxic with a ranged attack, it does make it significantly harder. The last spit is the "Leech" variant. This variant does a small amount of damage, while also giving Diloxic a minor boost to energy and health. When opponents get to close for comfort, Diloxic can display a visually assaulting frill. This, combined with the shrill shrieking she emits, is enough to stun enemy kaiju for a short time. She can also use her spine covered tail to throw poisonous quills at her opponents, doing small amounts of damage initially, but also applying the poison effect. Grappling Diloxic has little upper body strength to speak of, and is smaller than most of her opponents. Although she cannot hoist most other kaiju, she can turn their momentum against them easily, getting her out of sticky situations easily. Melee Combat Diloxic relies mostly on her venomous bite in melee combat, which does poison damage over a short amount of time. Her arms are weak, and her claws provide very weak, fast jabs. Her long, whiplike tail is a more effective weapon, capable of stunning opponents with a certain attack. It is also covered in posionous quills, which can also apply poison damage. This particular attack, however, must be charged and is most effective against monsters with slow reaction times. Finally, her foot claws can be used for moderate damage. Weaknesses Diloxic has many tools at her disposal, but in many ways her abilities can be difficult to use if you do not understand them(hence the Finesse classification). She works like a hamburger - each individual ingredient is fine on its own, but they must all come together to be truly effective. Damage Types *Toxic *Beam Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:SPN2 Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Female Characters